Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] Naraku pensó que tener hijos (por accidente) con su problemática novia, sería la cosa más sencilla del mundo, más si eso le traía ciertos beneficios y lo trataba todo como un negocio. De lo que no se percató hasta que fue muy tarde, es que no estaba criando niños, sino pequeños demonios peores que Kagura y él. [Regalo para Sarcastic and Clumsy Girl, ¡feliz cumpleaños!]
1. La Buena Nueva

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Regalo de cumpleaños para Sarcastic and Clumsy Girl: **_**"**__**Naraku/Kagura reflejan en cómo acabaron teniendo 3 niños. UA Moderno."**_

**Topic del cumpleaños en el foro ¡Siéntate!: /topic/84265/93159710/1/Cumpleaños-de-Sarcastic-an d-Clumsy-Girl**

**Dedicatoria: ¡feliz cumpleaños, Sarcastic! La verdad es que tu idea de cumpleaños me volvió loca en cuanto la vi, además de que hace tiempo quería escribir algo parecido, así que, aquí lo tienes (?) debo agradecerte por proponer, precisamente, esta idea, y darme el valor de escribirla de una maldita vez. Hice el fanfic con mucho cariño, además de que habrá más capítulos. Espero disfrutes mucho del fic y también espero hoy lo pases genial.**

* * *

**La Buena Nueva**

Naraku daba vueltas de un lado a otro como bestia de circo enjaulada en su propia habitación, e irónicamente, justo así se sentía en ese momento: como una bestia encaprichada y furibunda lista para atacar en cuanto se abriera el telón. Una bestia demasiado cansada de tanto teatro. Iba de aquí para allá, sin despegarse de la puerta frente a él pensando una y otra vez que Kagura tenía que estarlo jodiendo en serio. Y si aquello era pura joda, carajo, incluso se alegraría. Ella ya llevaba unos cinco minutos encerrada en el baño, en completo silencio y sin dar indicios de vida.

—¿Y si ya se murió? —se preguntó Naraku en voz baja. Enseguida se escuchó un fuerte golpe contra la puerta que lo sobresaltó.

—¡Mucho gusto te daría, imbécil! —Y ahí estaba Kagura, con su oído biónico. Naraku se detuvo en seco y devolvió el golpe contra la puerta, apurándola.

—¡Ya sal de una puta vez! —ordenó con voz potente—. Esa cosa no puede tardar tanto tiempo.

—Esta cosa es la quinta que me obligas a hacerme. ¿Quieres estar bien seguro, o no?

Ante la respuesta, Naraku desvió la vista hacía una mesita a pocos metros de él. Ahí estaban apiladas las cuatro pruebas de embarazo que le había obligado a Kagura a hacerse, todas blancas, y con un signo de más, color rosa, en la pequeña pantallita de fondo color claro.

Naraku suspiró. Se estaba engañando a sí mismo con toda su desesperación de _hombre soltero_. Lo sabía, y se sentía como idiota, pero si se ponía a elegir nombres y resultaba que todo era un jodido desbarajuste hormonal de su _querida_ novia, o una especie de embarazo psicológico, quedaría como idiota. Mejor cerciorarse… aunque, hasta ahora, Kagura se había hecho cinco pruebas de embarazo, la que ella primero se hizo y uso para darle la _buena nueva_, y las otras cuatro apiladas en la mesita de madera. Como último, la que estaba usando en el baño. Era bastante evidencia.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando Naraku corrió, casi en pánico, a la farmacia a comprar las dichosas pruebas, todas de distintas marcas, con su cara de espanto y probablemente despeinado por haber conducido como un endemoniado. Recordaba que la cajera se le quedó viendo como si fuera un pobre idiota, o eso, o lo había tomado como un esposo mormón con cinco esposas y un buen tino. Y tenia buen –y un jodido- tino. Todas habían dado positivo, sin excepción. El signo de "_más_" parecía burlarse de él con sus dos líneas color rosa pastel, como si le dijeran con voz chillona _"¡Ay, Naraku, ya te jodiste! Eso te pasa por calien…"_

Sólo él podía ser así de idiota, se dijo, recargando la frente en la puerta, apesadumbrado y sintiéndose en el borde de una crisis. Que tener de novia a una tipa tan insufrible, temperamental y caprichosa como Kagura, era sólo para hombres con cojones, como él. Y sí, tenía cojones, pero no paciencia. No era de extrañarse que, aunque vivieran juntos desde un año atrás, y en total tuviesen dos años de novios, o algo por el estilo, se la pasaran cortando y volviendo cada dos por tres. Byakuya, su hermano menor, ya ni le hacía caso cada vez que cortaban, y Yura, la amiga de Kagura, hasta ya la mandaba a la mierda cada que mencionaba su nombre.

—"_Maldito sexo de reconciliación. Odio tanto el jodido sexo. Jamás volveré a hacerlo, lo juro."_ —Se maldijo Naraku mentalmente. En la mitad de las peleas que tenía con su novia, que ya casi parecían una especie de rutina para entretenerse, siempre terminaban teniendo una sesión desenfrenada de placer carnal, y a veces eran tan impulsivos que se les olvidaba todo. _Absolutamente todo_. Era obvio que, siendo tan impulsivos y descuidados, tarde o temprano pasaría lo que estaba pasando.

—Y también idiotas. —Se dijo una vez más, mientras Kagura abría la puerta de golpe, con rostro malhumorado, aunque detrás de su duro gesto y el rencor con el que lo miraba, Naraku podía ver cierta angustia en sus orbes rubís. Curiosamente, a él le parecía que los ojos de Kagura eran su rasgo físico más destacado, más que sus curvas o sus rasgos delicados. No le creería si se lo dijera.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó cuando ella apenas y salía del baño.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Su novia contestó seca, como si le echara la culpa de algo. Levantó la prueba de embarazo, casi frente a su cara, enseñándole el resultado.

Positivo.

De por si Naraku odiaba todo lo relacionado con la palabra "_positivo_", y ahora más que nunca.

—Carajo… —murmuró, dándole la espalda a Kagura. Parecía estar a punto de estallar—. ¡Maldita sea!

Kagura resopló agotada. No era necesario angustiarse pensando en cómo su _querido _novio tomaría la noticia de que estaba embarazada, ya era bastante obvio con respecto a qué pensaba sobre ello. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, se dijo Kagura. Ahora sólo quedaba pensar qué diablos iban a hacer. Se sintió un poco sola dentro de todo ese enorme problema. Un problema que, dentro de poco, comenzaría manifestarse físicamente en ella con todo su volumen y tamaño… y hormonas.

—¿Te podrías callar? —espetó, caminando hacia el centro de la habitación—. Me pones de mal humor. No sé por qué te quejas tanto, la que lo sufrirá soy yo.

—Todo esto es tu culpa, Kagura —argumentó Naraku luego de masajearse las sienes. Ella abrió la boca, asombrada y ofendida, pero enseguida se tranquilizó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Su aparente tranquilidad se rompió de un segundo a otro.

—¿Mi culpa? ¡¿Mi culpa?! —gritó—. Te recuerdo que yo no pude hacer esto sola, si sabes a lo que me refiero. —Para afirmar más su idea, dio un golpe contra la cama, la misma que había sido testigo de sus muchos encuentros.

—Pudiste haber tomado o una pastilla o algo —respondió Naraku, súbitamente enfurecido. Odiaba que Kagura tuviera la razón.

—¡Y tú pudiste haberte puesto un jodido cond…!

—¡No me lo recodaste!

—¡Pues tú tampoco lo hiciste! ¡Ah, pero qué bien te lo pasaste, no!

Las reclamaciones de Kagura lo estaban sacando de quicio. Naraku dio vuelta tras otra en un reducido espacio de apenas dos metros, frente a la mirada impaciente de su novia. Sorprendentemente, ella lucía más tranquila que él, parecía no terminar de digerir la idea de que se estaba formado un ser dentro de ella, o tal vez era que estaba disfrutando con la pequeña crisis que su novio estaba sufriendo en ese momento, a pesar de la grave situación. Por su lado, Naraku necesitaba tranquilizarse, pensar con claridad y despejar su mente, era una situación que podía cambiarle la vida y cualquier decisión que tomaran tendría sus muy graves y notorias consecuencias. Así como Kagura, él tampoco terminaba de asimilarlo, y lo demostró con su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Estás completamente segura? —inquirió deteniéndose en seco y mirándola con un leve dejo de esperanza de que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas o un desbarajuste en su cuerpo. Ella resopló con fastidio.

—No, imbécil. Fíjate que el jodido retraso de tres semanas me lo estoy imaginando.

El sarcasmo de Kagura tampoco ayudaba, además de que se sentía fuera de juego si le empezaba a hablar de cosas de mujeres. Para desembarazarse de la situación, Naraku fue a recargarse a una de las paredes, no muy lejos de Kagura, con los brazos cruzados y gesto serio. Ella también se quedó callada, y en una analogía curiosa y rayando en lo grotesco, Kagura también se cruzó de brazos, mirando cada vez más hacía el suelo. Comenzaba a sentirse acongojada y cada vez más angustiada una vez que la ira del momento se enfrió. Por la mente de ambos pasaba la misma pregunta: _¿Y ahora qué carajo vamos a hacer?_ Sólo Naraku se atrevió a preguntar, y no de la manera más adecuada.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —Ya sabía lo que eso significa. Kagura levantó la vista hacía él, volviendo a ella el coraje. ¿Qué iba a hacer _ella_?

—¿Yo? Qué vamos a hacer, querrás decir —masculló, frunciendo el ceño—. Esto no es sólo mi culpa, ¿sabes?

Naraku resopló, cuestionándose si realmente había querido decir eso o si sólo había metido la pata. A pesar de todo habló con una seguridad impresionante, como si de pronto todo el asunto apenas lo perturbara.

—Bien, sólo hay tres opciones —afirmó, sin contestar la pregunta de su novia y mirándola fijamente, volviendo a adoptar su postura fría y calculadora. Por mucho que él opinara, se dijo, finalmente Kagura era la única que tenía la última palabra. Eso lo incomodó bastante. Cualquier decisión que tomara ella, también se lo llevaría a él entre las patas.

—En resumen, la primera opción, sería abortarlo, más ahora que debe ser un jodido renacuajo —aseguró con frialdad, aunque esa frialdad no causó miedo ni incomodidad alguna en Kagura, a pesar de que hablaban de su futuro hijo—. La segunda es darlo en adopción, y, finalmente, la tercera sería… tenerlo.

Lo último lo pronunció con un marcado asco y una mueca de desagrado. Kagura no le prestó mucha atención. Era su jodido útero, ella tenía la última palabra estuviera Naraku de acuerdo o no. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en abortarlo y olvidarse de todo ese problema para siempre. Estaba segura que una vez que saliera de la clínica con el vientre vacío, se sentiría aliviada y capaz de llevar su vida como siempre, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir cierta congoja al pensar eso, incluso si era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Si dejaba que el embarazo avanzara más hasta que el feto fuera ya un bebé a medias, le causaría más miedo someterse a un aborto.

Darlo en adopción era una decisión bastante fiable, pero le causaba algo de incertidumbre, incluso más que abortar. A pesar de creer que no tenía el más mínimo instinto maternal, o por lo menos, no veía que le despertara ni siquiera al enterarse que estaba embarazada, sentía que viviría el resto de su vida con la eterna duda de saber qué diablos pasó con ese recién nacido que dejó en alguna institución y que sabrá el cielo con qué familia terminó, o si siquiera llegó a ser adoptado. También se preguntaba qué clase de padres adoptivos le podían tocar, si le iría bien, si le iría mal, si quedaría traumatizado ante la muy común idea de que sus propios padres lo habían abandonado, aunque… nada podía ser peor que Naraku y ella como padres.

La última opción, la de tenerlo, sentía que era la menos viable. Tenerlo significaría que tendría algo que la uniría a su novio idiota por el resto de sus vidas, más aún si el niño crecía conociéndolos a ambos, y agregando el hecho de que ya vivían juntos. Significaba aventarse todo lo engorroso de la maternidad y ni siquiera estaba segura de que Naraku la ayudaría. Era claro que él no tenía intenciones de convertirse en padre, y ella no estaba segura de convertirse en madre, además de que significaría, probablemente, el cambio más abrupto y radical que tendría en su vida, y aún se consideraba muy joven para ello. Eso de ser completamente responsable de la vida de otro ser humano sonaba a una maldita locura, tanto que ni siquiera comprendía cómo el resto de las personas buscaban convertirse en padres, algunos con tanta ansia que se sometían a toda clase de tratamientos de fertilidad o buscaban adoptar alguno. Debían estar locos. ¡Ella ni siquiera podía con su propia alma y esperaban que criara a un niño! Tenían que estarla jodiendo.

—Joder —Kagura apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se tapó el rostro con las manos, claramente angustiada—. No lo sé.

Naraku chasqueó la lengua, casi decepcionado. Se separó de la pared y se plató frente a Kagura. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. Nunca habían hablado –malamente- de qué harían si esa situación se presentaba, lo cual siempre podía ser un riesgo siendo que tenían relaciones con regularidad y a veces no con mucha responsabilidad. No habían hecho ningún tipo de plan, acuerdo o trato, pero si había algo que Kagura siempre le había asegurado, es que no lo pensaría dos veces en abortar si terminaba concibiendo a su bastardo. Ahora parecía que un chispazo de instinto materno afloraba en su novia y eso que a ella ni siquiera parecía gustarle.

—Maldita sea, Kagura, no me salgas con eso. Tú siempre me dijiste que si pasaba esto tú…

—¡Cállate! —espetó, descubriéndose el rostro—. No me pongas de más mal humor. Te recuerdo que quien lo tiene soy yo, es mi cuerpo y yo voy a decidir. Y pobre de ti si comienzas a sacarme de quicio, porque cualquier decisión que yo tome, te afectará a ti.

Naraku se quedó de piedra. Pocas veces veía a Kagura así de furibunda y tan metida en su papel de que era su cuerpo y todo eso. Incluso le sonó a chantaje. Lo peor de todo, es que tenía toda la razón. Demasiada razón para su gusto. No iba a poder hacer nada a menos que se le ocurriera tirarla de escaleras o algo –aunque no sería mala idea, se dijo- pero luego se imaginó una vida sin Kagura, sin sus berrinches, peleas idiotas, esa inestabilidad que iba de la mano con la adrenalina, y hasta a él le pareció una vida aburrida, incluso si eso significaba aguantar dolores de cabeza por culpa de ella.

Pero, finalmente, estaba con ella –cada dos por tres- precisamente por eso. Kagura era su dolor de cabeza preferido. Claro que no le dijo nada de eso. Nunca lo había hecho antes y no lo haría ahora. En los dos años que tenían de novios jamás se habían dicho nada cercano a una muestra de cariño, y probablemente lo más parecido que hacían a eso era tener "sexo de reconciliación" cada que volvían luego de un violento y escandaloso rompimiento.

—Necesito una respuesta. Ahora. —La apuró Naraku, volviendo a mirar a Kagura.

—Déjame pensarlo, ¿quieres? Y deja de joderme.

—Te advierto que mañana te llevaré a una clínica para que te hagan estudios y determinar si en verdad estás… embarazada.

Kagura tenía ganas de agarrarlo de las greñas y tirarlo por el balcón de la habitación. ¿No era suficiente su retraso de tres semanas, esas sorpresivas nauseas que comenzaba a tener, y el hecho de que seis pruebas de embarazo salieran positivas? O Naraku la estaba jodiendo, o realmente estaba tan asustado, que no se sentía listo para ser padre y ahora estaba en una especie de crisis de negación.

—"_Tampoco puedo decir mucho"._ —Pensó Kagura justo cuando estuvo a punto de reclamarle—. "_Yo tampoco estoy lista para ser madre."_

Porque sabía que para eso iba. No necesitaba de más pruebas para saber su condición.

Naraku salió de ahí mascullando algo por lo bajo, demasiado enojado como para ver a Kagura a los ojos o soportar su presencia, más con el hecho de saber que, en esos instantes, dentro de ella se formaba su futuro hijo. Ella se quedó sobre la cama, pasando del enojo, incluso la angustia, para quedar sumamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Estos comenzaron a acongojarla con la cantidad de opciones, pros y contras que le gritaban todos a la vez divagando como un coro infernal de responsabilidades futuras, deberes y cosas que nunca planeó, todo bajo el manto de _"¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida?!"_ aunque era más probable que eso ella solita se lo estuviera diciendo sin necesidad de ninguna de esas repentinas voces.

Cuando quiso salir al balcón a fumar un cigarrillo, súbitamente se detuvo y terminó arrojando la cajetilla al suelo, frustrada. Ni siquiera sabía por qué ya pensaba en cuidarse.

Otra contra. Si lo tenía, o lo daba en adopción, serían nueve meses sin sexo… y sin fumar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente llegaron puntuales a la cita con el ginecólogo, quien no tardó en hacer los estudios necesarios para determinar, oficialmente y con toda la seguridad que la ciencia podía ofrecer, si Kagura estaba embarazada o no. Los resultados los tuvieron un par de horas después, y lo que tanto temían, pero también imaginaban, se cumplió. Iban a ser padres. Kagura tenía tres semanas de embarazo, casi un mes.

—Felicidades, serán padres —dijo el doctor con una sonrisa medio rutinaria en el rostro y no muy segura de esbozar. El gesto salió medio seco, a la par que Naraku y Kagura se miraron casi con horror, y bajo todo ello, a la vez le echaban la culpa al otro en silencio, sólo sus ojos hablaban, lo suficiente como para decir que no se querían ver por el resto de ese día. Quizás toda la vida. El doctor lo captó todo y se sintió algo incómodo con su reciente comentario, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Eso era algo relativamente común, aunque a simple vista, desde que los vio, y tras haber visto desfilar en su consultorio un montón de parejas de todas las clases y tipos, podía determinar que ellos eran especialmente conflictivos. Extrañamente, le pareció al doctor, lucían bien juntos, conflictivos, pero más compatibles que muchas de las parejas que había visto durante su carrera.

Ese día Kagura y Naraku se separaron y cada uno se fue por su lado. No querían verse y en el fondo esperaban que el otro decidiera terminar la relación en ese instante y desaparecer de la vida del otro para siempre, pero lo único que hicieron fue buscar un vano y tonto, casi desesperado consuelo, en los amigos que muy a fuerzas ambos tenían.

Byakuya y Bankotsu se reían a carcajada suelta, agarrándose del hombro del otro. Jakotsu un poco más y hubiera escupido toda su bebida sobre el rostro de Naraku, cosa que, por su bien, logró evitar. Naraku estaba con su peor cara de malos amigos y la fuerza con la cual apretaba la botella de su cerveza amenazaba con romperla.

—¡Dejen de reírse, idiotas! —ordenó iracundo, llamando la atención de los demás presentes del bar—. No es cosa de risa.

—¡Sí, sí lo es! —contestó Bankotsu deshaciéndose en risas—. ¡Pareces niño de dieciséis años!

—¡No puedes ser tan estúpido! —Recalcó, amablemente, Byakuya, quien no sentía compasión alguna por la suerte y descuidos que había cometido su hermano mayor. Naraku estaba que ardía en rabia. Cuando le dijo a su hermano que quería hablar sobre algo importante, el idiota jamás le comentó que también llevaría a los pesados de Bankotsu y Jakotsu.

Es decir, para Naraku, aquello era algo como "familiar".

—Yo pienso que es un desperdicio. Los niños son horribles —opinó sabiamente Jakotsu, dando un trago a su cerveza—. Si embarazaste a Kagura, eso significa que, por desgraciada, no eres gay.

—¿Y de dónde mierda te sacas que pueda ser gay? —Naraku levantó una ceja, mirando a Jakotsu, amenazante. Era una clara advertencia de que a cualquier tontería que saliera de su boca, le metería la botella de cerveza por el trasero… aunque eso le encantaría al muy chistosito, seguramente.

—Nada, sólo tenía esperanzas —contestó Jakotsu encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mi hermano mayor es un verdadero macho, Jakotsu —comentó Byakuya, aunque Naraku ya esperaba una bromita de mal gusto como sólo él se las gastaba—. Todo un semental, ¡ha embarazado a una chica!

—Vamos, ¿y de verdad estás seguro de que es tuyo? —sugirió Bankotsu con una seriedad maliciosa. Un súbito sentimiento de celos y masculinidad herida atravesó a Naraku ante la idea, más si venía sugerida de la boca del moreno. Pero de todas formas, aquello no era una maldita telenovela. Si Kagura –que lo dudaba mucho- recurriera a la tontería de embarazarse a propósito para retener a un hombre, al que menos consideraría para amarrar, sería justamente a él, incluso si era su novio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con un tono rasposo. Estaba a nada de matar a alguien.

—Bueno, puede que el bebé sea mío. —Concluyó Bankotsu sin pena ni pudor alguno, cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia. Naraku entornó los ojos. Ese idiota siempre iba por ahí tirándole onda a su novia desde que se la presentó, pero Naraku sabía que lo hacía medio en joda, y medio en serio. De todas formas, lo ponía celoso, tenía que admitirlo. Si había alguien quien podía embarazar a Kagura, era él. No Bankotsu ni ningún otro hombre. Para Naraku, sólo él era el indicado para estar con Kagura; en ese aspecto consideraba a todos los demás hombres como unos perdedores. No tenían los cojones para lidiar con una chica, hermosa, sí, pero amenazante, como la insufrible de Kagura.

—Sí, claro —espetó Naraku—. Pero lamento diferir contigo, Bankotsu. Kagura no tiene tan mal gusto como para liarse contigo. Por algo está conmigo.

—Qué egocéntrico eres —masculló el aludido tomando de mala gana un trago de su cerveza.

—Oigan, trío de idiotas. Si los llamé fue para… _calmarme._ No para que me estén jodiendo más la existencia —agregó Naraku, aunque si lo hubiera dicho con un tono no tan duro y áspero, habría sonado como una súplica desesperada—. En estos momentos no puedo ni ver a Kagura.

—¿Y por qué no? —Byakuya se apoyó en la mesa, quedando frente a su hermano. Tenía una mirada traviesa y un tanto misteriosa. Parecía estar a punto de revelar un secreto impactante bajo esa sonrisa ladina que siempre se gastaba—. ¿Kagura ya te dijo qué piensa hacer?

Naraku negó con la cabeza.

—Está confundida. Ella siempre dijo que, de quedar embarazada, abortaría. Ahora me sale con que no sabe qué decisión tomar.

—Eso está perfecto —exclamó su hermano menor, alegre. Tanto su hermano como sus dos amigos se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera loco, y Naraku ya comenzaba a preguntarse de lado de quién estaba el tarado de Byakuya.

—¿Qué? —farfulló Naraku, contrariado.

—Hermano, piénsalo… —murmuró cerrando los ojos un momento y recargándose en la silla con aire enigmático—. Tendrás un hijo de Kagura. Deja que lo tenga, o, en dado caso, convéncela.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? —Bankotsu se acercó a él mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro—. Es un maldito mocoso. ¡Les va a arruinar la vida!

—Por primera vez en toda la noche, Bankotsu dice algo inteligente. —Se apresuró a decir Naraku. El aludido pareció estar a punto de mandarle una mirada de agradecimiento, cuando en seguida se percató de la burla en el comentario y lo miró fríamente.

—Ahora espero que Kagura lo tenga —exclamó Bankotsu, ofendido y cruzando los brazos—. Es más… ¡espero que sean dos, para que veas lo que es joderse!

—No seas tan mala leche, hermano —corrigió Jakotsu, a quien se le enchinaba la piel sólo de pensar en tratar con niños. Incluso temía por la suerte de Naraku, que, quizá no era del todo su tipo, pero le parecía muy guapo. Sólo faltaba que toda su maliciosa belleza quedara opacada por la pesadez de la paternidad. Y peor aún, ¡todo por culpa de una maldita mujer! No entendía la heterosexualidad de los hombres cuando existía ese riesgo. Tan fácil que sería vivir y _disfrutar _entre hombres sin riesgos de ese tipo.

—Déjenme hablar —exclamó Byakuya mirando a sus dos amigos. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacía su hermano—. Lo que quiero decir, Naraku, es que sería… perfecto para ti.

Naraku no entendía a qué iba con tan pobre argumento y menos cuando parecía no molestarse en dar sus razones del por qué tener un hijo podía ser tan bueno para él. ¿Acaso quería que sentara cabeza, o que se volviera responsable de la vida de alguien más? Tenía que estar loco. Su hermano menor notó su confusión y se apresuró a seguir antes de que Naraku le clavara la boca de la botella en un ojo.

—¿Y cómo por qué?

Byakuya resopló y pasó a contestar.

—Piénsalo, analízalo bien, Naraku. ¡Ese niño sería el anticristo!

—Es el peor argumento que me has dado en toda tu perra vida, Byakuya —contestó Naraku de mala gana, tomando un trago—. Además, ¿de qué vas con eso?

—¡No puedes ser tan ciego! —Byakuya parecía comenzar a desesperarse con la poca iniciativa de su hermano mayor, y eso que él casi se sentía el diablo en persona. Ahora parecía tan perdido con su situación. Era su deber, como siempre, abrirle los ojos—. Imagínate… un niño nacido de la lujuria de ambos. —Naraku pareció incomodarse ligeramente con lo último—. Nacido de una mujer como Kagura, con su carácter endemoniado y toda su capacidad de rencor, y de ti, con toda tu carencia de sentido de la moral y capacidad para manipular. Tienes que estar muy ciego, Naraku, como para no darte cuenta que ese niño es el que anuncian las profecías del apocalipsis. Nacerá con el bicho de la maldad en su corazón tan negro como el tuyo. Sería el heredero de toda tu maldad.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. No sabían si echarlo a patadas de la mesa diciéndole que era un idiota que había visto demasiadas películas de terror, o si tomar en serio su argumento. Increíblemente, la segunda opción les sonaba más lógica.

—Claro, y vas a querer que lo llame Damien. —A pesar de todo, Naraku parecía estar a punto de echarse a reír. La idea le parecía tan absurda y fantasiosa como todo lo que salía de la boca de su hermano, siempre con ese afán de confundir a la gente… y lo estaba logrando.

Naraku se quedó en silencio y desvió la vista unos instantes. ¿Y por qué carajo no? pensó. No podía decir que no estuviera preparado, en ningún sentido, para ser padre. Sus clientes pagaban cantidades impresionantes de dinero para salvarlos de la cárcel, y nunca estaba de más meterse en una que otra cosa ilegal para ganar un dinero extra (cosa que de todos modos hacía la firma de abogados donde trabajaba). Era mucho más fácil que pasarse horas en el juzgado o analizando casos, así como creando mentiras y telarañas para confundir a quienes hacían que dependiera de ellos, como lograr que todo un jurado se postrara a sus pies rendidos ante su carisma y verborrea. Económicamente, podía mantener sin problemas a uno o dos críos, incluso a Kagura. Lo demás era el problema. De pronto se sentía como un niñato de dieciséis años cuando en realidad ya tenía veinticinco, aunque aún así, se consideraba demasiado joven para ser padre.

Pero por otro lado, lo que decía Byakuya tenía tanta razón como sonaba absurdo por encima, en la superficie. ¿Qué clase de ser podía nacer de Kagura y él? No podía ser más que un desequilibrado a quien no se le podría dar muchas esperanzas, pero podía considerarlo. Bajo su mando, se dijo Naraku dentro de su cabeza, se convertiría en un bastardo como él, una extensión de todo lo que él era. Alguien que heredaría todo su legado y la huella que diría a todos sus enemigos: "_miren, este bastardo seguirá mis pasos. Aún no se libran de mi_". Y Kagura era el prospecto perfecto de madre para su hijo, tan descarada como él, aunque no tan desalmada. No se le ocurría otra mujer que se le pareciese tanto para que el producto fuera lo más puro posible. Eran tan parecidos que incluso parecían mellizos, pensaba Naraku en ocasiones.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, no sería tan malo tener un hijo con Kagura. El niñito seguiría sus pasos, sería una extensión suya, un _mini-Naraku_ a quien criar como el perfecto hijo de perra (literalmente), porque en ocasiones Kagura se portaba como una verdadera arpía con él.

Pero definitivamente no lo llamaría Damien.

* * *

—¡Eres una estúpida! —Yura por poco se cae de la silla mientras se deshacía en carcajadas, una tras otra, frente al muy impaciente gesto de Kagura. En medio de la mesa estaba el resultado de los análisis, y Kagura sentía ganas de tirarle la taza de té a su muy comprensiva amiga en plena cara. O en su inmaculado y lustroso cabello, a ver si se callaba de una buena vez.

—Oye… no me causa risa —farfulló Kagura. Notó que Yura hacía un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por no seguir riendo. Una vez que se detuvo, tomó un pequeño trago de té y se tranquilizó.

—Lo siento, pero es que… ¿cómo pasó?

—¡¿Pues cómo crees?! —exclamó Kagura golpeando la mesa. Las tazas de té temblaron con el golpe, amenazando con caer. Yura detuvo la suya y luego miró a Kagura, ahora con un semblante más serio. Sí, la situación era risible porque Kagura no era ninguna niñita de quince años. Tenía experiencia, más de veinte años y conocía perfectamente bien la amplia gama de métodos anticonceptivos, así que el hecho de que aún así quedara embarazada sonaba casi a una broma.

—Eh, no te enojes. Lo que quiero decir es que… ustedes no son exactamente unos niñitos como para no saber qué hacer.

—Sí, Yura, eso ya lo sé. —Kagura se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada, aunque dentro de todo aceptaba su parte de la culpa. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y desvió los ojos—. Pero tú sabes, Naraku es…

—Impulsivo. —Ambas asintieron con la cabeza—. El muy hijo de perra tiene la capacidad de ponerla caliente a una en un dos por tres. Nunca supe cómo lo hacía.

—¡Yura! —Kagura no pudo evitar ponerse ligeramente roja—. Además, conmigo no lo logra tan fácil.

—¡Ay, sí! Por eso tienes este problemita —argumentó la joven, volviendo a carcajearse. Cuando notó que la broma no hizo gracia a su amiga, se detuvo—. Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

Kagura de pronto parecía incómoda. Si lo pensaba bien, era bastante idiota haber ido corriendo a llamar a Yura, su única amiga (y estilista), para charlar de su problema. No es que siempre corriera tras ella a contarle sus problemas de pareja –en ocasiones-, pero de pronto era bastante incómodo hacerlo sabiendo que Yura era la ex novia de Naraku. La chica de cabello corto pareció notarlo.

—No te pongas así, Kagura. —Yura sonrió con cierta malicia—. Yo ya lo superé. Y ya sabes que no me interesan los hombres, sino su cabello. Y el de Naraku era tan…

Kagura la fulminó con la mirada.

—Cómo sea. ¿Qué piensas hacer? Porque los resultados son contundentes —agregó mirando una vez más los documentos. Kagura se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes que sólo tengo tres opciones, y todas son… no me gustan —farfulló vacilante—. Abortar, darlo en adopción, o tenerlo.

Yura adoptó un semblante serio y tranquilo. Se llevó un par de dedos a los labios rojos, como pensándolo a profundidad. Kagura la miraba expectante, esperando un consejo que la sacara de dudas de una vez por todas, algo que la hiciera decidirse, ¡lo que fuera! Debía hacerlo rápido, el maldito engendro dentro de ella seguía creciendo, no la iba a esperar. Luego de unos segundos Yura miró fijamente a Kagura y rompió el silencio.

—¡Ni puta idea! —exclamó.

—¡Eres la peor consejera que jamás he visto! —gritó Kagura, acongojada. Ahí se iba su última esperanza. Casi parecía a punto de echarse llorar—. Mejor le hubiera dicho a Byakuya que me ayudara.

—Byakuya te hubiera dicho que el niño que esperas, es el anticristo o alguna locura así. —Kagura se lo pensó un poco, y si los ponía a comparar, Yura era infinitamente mejor que Byakuya si de consejos se trataba. A Kagura le habría dado un infarto, o quizás un aborto espontaneo, de haber sabido que justo en ese mismo instante, en el bar favorito de su novio, el muy tarado precisamente hacía caso a la dichosa profecía del apocalipsis de su hermano menor, eso sí, ya con un par de copas encima.

—Yo opino que sería lindo que lo tuvieras. —Terminó por decir Yura, sonriendo. Kagura la miró como si estuviera loca, así que la chica se apresuró a decir sus razones—. Piénsalo bien, Kagura. ¿No te dan ganas de ser madre? Además, no puedes negar el hecho de que tú y Naraku son tan disparejos, y tan similares, que eso los vuelve la pareja perfecta, a pesar de todas las idioteces entre ustedes dos. Sinceramente, creo que tienes cierta debilidad por los niños, una que tratas de ocultar diciendo que los odias, e incluso creo que podrías llegar a ser buena madre.

—¿A ti te dan ganas de ser madre? —preguntó Kagura alzando una ceja.

—¡Joder, no! ¡Hay que estar loca!

Kagura se quedó en silencio, medio anonadada. Yura la miraba como si nada e incluso sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Creo que prefiero a Byakuya y su teoría del anticristo…

* * *

Esa noche Kagura y Naraku no pegaron ojo. Durmieron en la misma cama, pero separados como si entre ellos se alzara un muro con alambre de púas electrificado. No se miraron más que con una especie de "_buenas noches y muérete_" lleno de rencor y frialdad cuando fueron a acostarse, y los dos se recostaron de espaldas contra el otro, completamente separados e incluso con distintas sábanas.

A pesar de que la idea de Byakuya sonaba tan idiota como buena, seguía con sus dudas. De todos modos tampoco podía hacer nada. Para su desgracia, Kagura tenía la última palabra. El niño se estaba formando dentro de ella y él no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación. Por parte de ella, aunque la ayuda de Yura fue bastante escueta y despreocupada, la dejó pensando. ¿Ella, con una debilidad por los niños? Lo dudaba seriamente. ¿Ser buena madre? Aún más lo dudaba, incluso parecía una burla. ¿Querer ser madre? Le parecía absurdo, y por otro lado, había una vocecilla dentro de ella diciéndole _¿por qué no? Sí eres capaz._ ¿Sería tan malo ser madre? Aunque el padre fuera un idiota, claro. Aunque Kagura pensaba que ya era bastante ganancia no ser cómo su propia madre.

La idea de abortar le daba vueltas una u otra vez y cada que pensaba en las demás opciones, esa volvía a aparecer de vuelta como para reafirmarse sobre las demás, exigiendo ser cumplida. Le parecía más compasivo abortarlo que darlo en adopción. Y le parecía también más compasivo abortarlo que tenerlo y ser Naraku y ella los padres del pobre crío que no tenía culpa de nada. Sin embargo, siempre había algo que la hacía huir de la idea de abortar por mucho que esta le parecía, era la más conveniente.

Era extraño, pero la llenaba de angustia. Era algo que estaba dentro de ella, que más que su futuro hijo lo veía más como una especie de renacuajo que funcionaba como un parasito que pensaba robarle la energía, la juventud y deformarle el cuerpo, si lo veía desde su perspectiva más cruel y cínica, una con la cual hasta se sentía más cómoda. Encima todos los bebés parecían extraterrestres en cualquier ultrasonido y no le despertaban la más mínima ternura. ¡Ni siquiera se les hallaba forma! Y eran peores cuando ya nacían. Sin embargo, ella era _creadora_ esta vez, a diferencia de Naraku, quien en ocasiones se concebía a sí mismo como una especie de creador, creando trampas, mentiras y maquinaciones para siempre salirse con la suya en pos de su beneficio y ambiciones. Pero esta vez era algo que se formaba dentro de ella, completamente suyo, algo físico y palpable aunque extrañamente se sintiera tan normal como siempre. Pero aquello era para pensarse, se decía mientras miraba hacía un ningún punto en especial, recostada en la cama.

Se tomaba muy en serio (y se lo dejó claro a Naraku) de que era su cuerpo y ella decidía qué hacer con él, pero, por otro lado, también se trataba de la vida de alguien más, una que ella había ayudado a formar. Una futura vida, por lo menos; dudaba mucho que la cosa esa pudiese sentir algo con tan poco tiempo de haber sido concebida en su vientre, y si se ponía a recordar las clases de educación sexual de la preparatoria. Ella siempre había tenido una obsesión rara con la libertad, y abortar, aunque no tuviera nada en contra de ello e incluso lo consideraba, en su caso en particular parecía resistírsele a pesar de todas las cosas que aseguró en el pasado. Sería como cortarle la libertad de vivir, a futuro, por una equivocación de ella. Entregarlo en adopción había quedado descartado desde hace un buen rato. No se sentía con el corazón como para llevarlo nueve meses dentro de ella y luego desprenderse de él para dejarlo a su suerte, sin volver a saber nada del crío. Sentía que el recuerdo la perseguiría toda su vida. Sabía muy bien que si tomaba esa opción no podría finalizarla, terminaría suplicando en la sala de parto que no se lo llevaran. Se arrepentiría, y lo que menos quería era verse en ese dilema justo cuando la hora llegara.

Tal vez, aunque le costaba creerlo, dentro de todo no le desagradaba tanto la idea de ser madre. Aunque el padre fuera un jodido idiota.

* * *

**Ok… ¿pues wow? Ya, en serio, no me pude resistir. Además, la idea de escribir un fic cómico de Naraku y Kagura teniendo hijos (a que adivinan quiénes serán) era algo que me venía rondando desde hace meses, y nada mejor que meterme presión encima (?) para hacerlo de una puta vez; el reto de cumpleaños se presentó tal y como yo quería hacerlo, y tuve que tomarlo. La cosa obviamente va de que todo es un accidente muy jodido, porque me cuesta imaginar que a esos dos les da por ser padres planeándolo todo con una sonrisa. Serían de los que nomas quieren hacer el **_**trabajo**_** pero sin las consecuencias del mismo, ya me entienden. Tampoco quiero me malinterpreten, no quiero que sea un jodido sermón moralista de que "el aborto es malo". De hecho soy pro-aborto, y bien puedo imaginar a Kagura tomando esa opción, pero, obviamente, no puedo hacer eso en el fic porque me lo jode todo xD debe tenerlo, entonces no me queda más que tomar que, aunque Kagura no tiene problemas con esa postura e incluso la considera, en su particular caso la idea de abortar se le resiste. **

**He de avisar que el fic será de varios capítulos. Hasta ahora sólo he terminado el segundo, pero prácticamente ya tengo todo planeado y anotado con respecto a qué sucederá, y no tengo planeado dejarlo inconcluso por nada del mundo. La verdad es que quise ponerlo desde el principio, con el embarazo y todo (aunque no me extenderé demasiado en esa etapa) porque quiero ver a Naraku y Kagura sufriendo todo lo engorroso de ser padres. Tampoco será un fanfic demasiado largo, y va todo ligero. En el siguiente capítulo hablaré un poco más del por qué a Naraku le comienza a interesar (más en serio, no le hagan caso a Byakuya) eso de tener hijos, e igual a Kagura. **

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. Buen Tino

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Buen Tino**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Naraku y Kagura comprobaron que esperaban un bebé. La noticia, sobre decirlo, no fue recibida con vítores, sonrisas o festejos. Fue recibida con cierta angustia de Kagura y un poco de enojo por parte de Naraku. Tomar cualquier decisión, ya fuera en conjunto o sólo cosa de Kagura, era algo que a ambos les podía afectar bastante. No importaba lo que hicieran o la decisión que tomaran, eso ya había cambiado radicalmente el estilo de sus vidas y rutinas.

Cuando Naraku despertó a la realidad con la cabeza fría, luego de buscar un vano apoyo en su hermano y sus dos estúpidos amigotes, se dio cuenta de lo tonta que era la teoría del "Anticristo" de Byakuya, pero no podía negar que le había puesto un poco de humor a todo el asunto, precisamente porque la idea le resultaba absurda, aunque algo truculenta. Al menos lo sería si él fuese realmente Satanás y su hermano no fuese tan ridículo. De una forma u otra, muchos en el trabajo lo consideraban una araña tramposa de la cual cuidarse, y aún con el poder que poseía, Naraku no se sentía del todo satisfecho.

Desde un año atrás ya deseaba ser ascendido, de ser posible, convertirse en socio. Ya tenía un puesto alto y ganaba mucho más que el promedio, pero era ambicioso por naturaleza; lo que tenía no le parecía suficiente para lo eficaz que él podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía, sin contar lo desalmado. Sin embargo, tenía una desventaja que era bastante tonta: por alguna razón, siempre había visto que en los trabajos se le daba cierta preferencia a los empleados con familia, especialmente si estos eran hombres. Eran más respetados, podían ascender más fácilmente e incluso se ganaban el favor de algunos por el simple hecho de tener esposa o hijos.

En su caso, en su trabajo sólo sabían que él era más o menos soltero. Sabían que tenía una novia con la cual peleaba cada dos por tres, pero no parecía mostrar indicios de querer sentar cabeza, y no era algo que a Naraku, o a Kagura, les apeteciera hacer, ni siquiera ahora. Podían ser ambos unos irresponsables anarquistas, pero no tenían pensado joderse las vidas mutuamente casándose sólo porque iban a ser padres. No estaban _tan_ locos.

Pasó los últimos dos días pensando en ello, estudiando los pros y los contras de la situación. Lejos de las profecías absurdas de su hermano, que habían sido con el único propósito de joderlo un poco, si era más realista, si tomaba la decisión de tener a ese bebé con Kagura, y se enteraban en su trabajo, eso le daría un boleto casi seguro a su ascenso, o mejor aún, finalmente convertirse en socio. Sería toda una sorpresa recibir la noticia de que uno de los abogados más perros y astutos de la firma finalmente estaba tomándose en serio su _vida familiar_ incluso si no se llegaba a casar. En unos cuantos meses, quizá luego de que naciera el bebé, le estarían informando que su ascenso era casi seguro. A Naraku se le hacía agua la boca sólo de pensarlo.

Viéndolo desde ese lado lógico y racional, las ventajas de tener un hijo eran más de las que creyó. Tal vez hasta superaban las desventajas, pero aún faltaba hablar con Kagura. Él no podía hacer nada si ella tomaba una decisión contraria a la suya. Incluso la creía capaz de llevarle la contraria para joderle sus planes.

Cuando llegó de vuelta a casa se encontró a su novia sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té a un lado y hojeando una revista con semblante aburrido. Seguramente ni la estaba leyendo, se notaba más bien perdida en sus pensamientos. Hasta ahora Kagura apenas le había querido dirigir la palabra, y no había comentado nada más con respecto a qué decisión pensaba tomar.

La incertidumbre comenzaba a matarlo un poco, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que, usualmente, se encontraba a Kagura un poco más escandalosa y desfachatada, casi siempre fumando un cigarrillo o con intenciones de salir con Yura sin siquiera avisarle (si estaba de buen humor se la encontraba en un plan más sensual). A veces se encontraba a su escandalosa ex novia ahí mismo, con su ahora novia (y seguramente hablando pestes a sus espaldas), pero esta vez Kagura lucía algo desolada. Él tampoco se veía muy bien, su semblante estaba un poco deteriorado luego de pensar tanto en las posibilidades y el estrés que la noticia le había puesto encima.

Kagura ni lo saludó cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina. Naraku se dirigió directamente al refrigerador y sacó una lata de refresco la cual se bebió casi de un tirón, como si estuviera nervioso. Miraba discretamente a Kagura, pero ella estaba tan ensimismada que parecía ni siquiera notarlo. Naraku la ignoró, tal vez no era el mejor momento para abordar el tema con ella. Tal vez ya hasta las hormonas del embarazo le estaban haciendo estragos y por eso ahora lucía algo decaída.

Por pura inercia, sacó la cajetilla de cigarros del saco negro y se llevó uno a la boca, con intenciones de prenderlo. Cuando el chasquido del encendedor inundó la cocina, fue entonces que Kagura levantó la cabeza hacía él y frunció el ceño.

—No deberías fumar frente a mí —dijo recelosa—. O hazlo afuera.

Naraku la miró contrariado. Aún así, hizo caso. Dejó el encendedor sobre la mesa y el cigarrillo sin prender en el cenicero, vacío. No se sentó a un lado de Kagura ni le mostró muestra alguna de apoyo. Se limitó a recargarse en el refrigerador cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Se aventuró a preguntar. Kagura lo miró como si no fuera obvio.

—¿Pues qué crees?

—¿Te estás… cuidando por el bebé? —inquirió con cierta desconfianza. ¿Acaso pensaba tenerlo? Si era así, pensó Naraku, las cosas para él estaban saliendo demasiado bien. Era _demasiado _bueno para ser verdad. Sentía que había algo que no cuadraba del todo en ese asunto de encontrarse a una Kagura medio decaída, y al mismo tiempo cuidándose de lo que pudiese dañar su embarazo. Para toda respuesta ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ya tomaste una decisión? —Kagura apretó aún más los brazos contra su pecho y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, suspirando agotada.

—No sé… —La muchacha desvió la vista unos segundos. Con lo que le iba a decir, y que había estado pensando durante todo el día, sentía que no podía verlo a los ojos—. La verdad… creo que lo mejor sería darlo en adopción y olvidarnos del asunto.

Sí, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ahora tendría que convencer a su novia de lo contrario, y animarla a seguirle sus juegos siempre era empresa difícil y ardua. No sólo eso, estaba tratando con un tema más complejo y bastante lejos de su alcance: el nulo instinto maternal de Kagura.

—No —respondió Naraku con firmeza, despegándose del refrigerador y acercándose unos pasos. Ella casi saltó de su asiento cuando escuchó la negativa de su novio. Incluso creyó haber escuchado mal. Según ella, las opciones que más le interesaban a Naraku era que lo abortara, o que lo dieran en adopción en última instancia; así ambos podrían seguir con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado y deslindarse de cualquier futura responsabilidad.

—¿No? ¿Pero qué caraj…?

—No puedes darlo en adopción. Mucho menos abortarlo —insistió Naraku. Ella en ese momento se levantó de su asiento y se plantó frente a él, recuperando ese aire feroz que siempre la acompañaba. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, responder de manera tan directa y poco comprensiva, con ese espantoso tacto que se cargaba, no era la mejor forma de convencer a su novia de hacer lo que a él le parecía más conveniente, incluso para ambos.

—¿Y entonces?

—Debemos tenerlo.

El "_debemos_" le dio a entender a Kagura lo que nunca creyó posible: Naraku estaba aceptando su responsabilidad y estaba mostrando, sin pudor, su deseo de tener a ese engendro con ella. Para la joven, eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. O tal vez su novio se había vuelto loco. Ya de por sí estaba deschavetado. Ahora sólo le faltaba que todo ese asunto lo alterara más a él que a ella.

—¿Estás de broma? —espetó Kagura, claramente molesta. Sentía que le jugaban una broma de mal gusto y, joder, que ella no lo quería, pero tampoco era un asunto con el cual estar jugando.

—No te tomes esto a la ligera. ¿Te das cuenta de la responsabilidad que esto significa? Son muchas presiones, y muchas responsabilidades. Hay que estar locos para encárganos de él, sobre todo tratándose de nosotros. Ni tú estás preparado para ser padre, ni yo para ser madre —Kagura hizo una pausa y tomó aire. Comenzaba a sentir que se desesperaba ante el nulo tacto de su novio—. Y… sinceramente, aunque no me gustan los niños, el maldito engendro no tiene la culpa de que nosotros seamos nefastos.

—Joder, Kagura, no seas tan sentimental —Naraku dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona que le indicó a Kagura que había un interés de por medio. Siempre hacía ese gesto cuando tramaba algo.

Sí, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Sentimental? Mira quién lo dice. ¿Y a ti de dónde te ha salido ese instinto paternal? Porque la verdad, hasta ahora parecías más bien molesto con toda esta situación. Incluso me reclamaste cuando dije que no saldría corriendo a la clínica abortiva sin antes pensarlo.

—Ningún instinto paternal, Kagura —respondió Naraku con cinismo—. Te estás quedando corta de pensamiento.

—¿A qué te refieres? Yo sólo veo un futuro jodido para los dos y a un pobre crío desequilibrado a quien no le doy muchas esperanzas.

—Tal vez, pero eso no importa —Naraku se acercó un poco más a ella y le sonrió con complicidad—. Míralo como lo que puede llegar a ser: un negocio.

El gesto de confusión de Kagura se lo dijo todo. Ella no tenía ni puta idea de lo que le hablaba.

—¿Negocio? Pues para mi tener un hijo es como tener una mascota jodidamente costosa.

—Y no tendremos problemas con ello, si es lo que te preocupa —Se dio la vuelta, con la intención de dejar intrigada a Kagura y despertar su curiosidad (porque, además, era más fácil despertar su curiosidad que su instinto materno). El abogado dio unos cuantos pasos, alejándose de ella, provocando que lo siguiera con la mirada esperando una verdadera respuesta.

—Algo estás tramando —afirmó, siguiéndolo a prisa y obligándolo a darse la vuelta—. Y me lo dirás ahora.

—Me agrada que seas de pensamiento rápido, querida —Naraku amplió su sonrisa de suficiencia y cerró los ojos unos instantes—. ¿Has pensado en cuánto nos puede beneficiar esto?

—Pues no, no veo en qué pueda beneficiarnos.

—Yo sí —Dicho esto, Naraku comenzó a caminar rodeando la mesa del comedor. Kagura se quedó en su lugar, casi espantada por la respuesta que, sabía, vendría a continuación, y lo peor es que no tenía ni idea de lo que él planeaba. Sabía que cuando Naraku tramaba algo y lo aceptaba con semejante seguridad era mejor estar alejado… lo malo de todo es que ella estaba directamente involucrada esta vez.

—Verás, mi querida Kagura… en la firma hay ciertas preferencias con respecto a algunos de nosotros. A pesar de que soy uno de los mejores abogados, sino es que el mejor… —Kagura rodó los ojos en ese instante. Odiaba cuando su novio comenzaba a auto adularse—. Lo cierto es que yo no gozo de las ventajas que sí tiene todos esos incompetentes con los que trabajo.

—¿Qué ventajas? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el mocoso?

—Es simple. En la firma se le da mucha preferencia a aquellos que tienen esposa, y sobre todo familia.

Kagura enseguida se enteró de lo que Naraku pretendía. No quería casarse con ella, claro que no, y si se lo proponía, ella prefería noquearlo con el sartén que aún se encontraba en la estufa, a ver si se le acomodaban las ideas. No, sus intenciones eran otras, unas mucho más truculentas, oscuras y frías.

Quería ganarse el favor de sus jefes haciendo conocida la noticia de que dentro de unos meses sería padre, un maldito futuro padre, como si finalmente estuviera sentado cabeza. Japón era un país que daba mucho énfasis al aspecto familiar. Socialmente se esperaba que, llegada a cierta edad, la gente comenzara a casarse y a engendrar uno o dos hijos. A quienes seguían ese prospecto y regla no escrita, se les consideraba que finalmente habían cumplido con su país y las futuras generaciones. Con la edad que Naraku tenía, se supone debería estar ya en esos menesteres, o por lo menos ya con un pequeño crío a su cuidado.

—Si tenemos a este bebé, te lo aseguro, Kagura, en unos cuantos meses seré ascendido y todo irá de maravilla. Sólo necesitamos tenerlo y jugar a la familia feliz.

A su novia la idea le resultó repugnante y pensó que el tipejo que tenía por pareja era más desalmado de lo que creía. Estaba pensando usarla a ella, y a su hijo, como un medio para tener más éxito en su trabajo y conseguir beneficios bastante alejados del deseo de una vida familiar o responsabilizarse realmente del mocoso.

—No. Tú estás loco —exclamó sin siquiera pensarlo—. Estás más loco de lo que creía. No puedo creer que estés pensando en usar a tu propio hijo, y a mí, para alcanzar ese ascenso que llevas tanto tiempo esperando.

Naraku no se tomó nada bien la negativa de Kagura, tanto como ella se tomó mal la negativa de él.

—No estás viendo las cosas como son, sólo estás pensando en ti, y sinceramente no me pienso prestar a tus juegos —Kagura se cruzó de brazos. Pegó media vuelta, dispuesta a irse a la habitación y mandar a Naraku a dormir al sofá, pero él la detuvo tomándola del brazo y dándole media vuelta para que lo viera de frente.

—Escucha, Kagura, vamos a tener a ese bebé —afirmó, más a modo de orden que como una oferta. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó tiesa ante la seguridad que mostraba su novio—. Sólo tenemos que jugar a la familia feliz y en unos meses nos ahogaremos en una piscina de dinero. Ahora cállate.

Kagura se quedó de piedra, no tanto por la propuesta de Naraku, o porque en realidad, a pesar de todo y sus malas intenciones, estaba aceptando enteramente su responsabilidad, sino porque a ella misma le resultó muy tentadora la idea de una piscina de dinero.

* * *

Si las cosas quedaron claras o no con Naraku y Kagura respecto a su futuro hijo, no es algo que se pueda decir con seguridad. Luego de que Naraku expusiera descaradamente sus argumentos –racionales y lógicos- del por qué debían tener ese bebé, el tema no se habló más. De hecho, Kagura no le habló en los siguientes dos días ni para darle las buenas noches o decirle un "_púdrete_", que era lo más cariñoso que podía llegar a decirle cuando se enfurecía con él.

A la semana el enojo se le pasó un poco. A las dos semanas, ya estaba más o menos adaptada a la idea, la cual terminó por aceptar. Naraku se mantuvo atento a lo que ella hacía, incluso si su novia lo evitaba en lo posible. No fuera a ser que le diera por correr a la clínica abortiva sólo para joderle sus planes, al menos ese fue su mayor temor, y hasta ahora no había corrido el chisme en su trabajo diciendo que su novia estaba embarazada. Si bien, ella no le dio una respuesta contundente y clara respecto a lo que tenía planeado hacer con el ser que se formaba dentro de ella, la respuesta le llegó pronto. Y le venía llegando desde varios (y tortuosos) días atrás.

—¡Trae el maldito helado o gritaré toda la jodida noche!

Sí, la respuesta de Kagura no fue sólo clara, sino exigente, contundente, y más molesta de lo que Naraku jamás imaginó. Era obvio que lo tendría. Desde una semana atrás Kagura exigía toda clase de sabores de helado. La respuesta fue casi grafica: estaba viviendo la locura de la futura madre, cosa que lo alteraba más a él que a ella.

—¿Por qué no vas tú? —respondió Naraku mientras se soltaba el cabello, parado al pie de la cama observando a Kagura sentada y rodeada de almohadas, con el control del televisor en una mano y ya en pijama.

Naraku debía admitir, por mucho que le molestara, que Kagura no sólo tenía el control de la tele, sino que tenía el control de _todo. _

—Porque estoy cansada. Esta jodida panza hace que me duela la espalda —respondió la futura y _encantadora_ madre, haciéndose la indignada.

—¿Panza? ¡¿Cuál panza?! —Naraku tuvo ganas de jalarse los cabellos. O jalarla a ella de los cabellos, mejor—. ¡Si sólo tienes seis semanas!

El abogado dirigió su mirada al vientre de Kagura, que aún no lucía rastro alguno de abultamiento, sin embargo su novia ya se comportaba como toda una embarazada, muy metida en su papel y todo, pero claro, sólo en el aspecto de comportarse como una auténtica arpía, porque de dulzura maternal, nada.

—Sí, precisamente —respondió con malicia—. El doctor dijo que por estos días comenzaría con los jodidos síntomas.

—¿Y eso incluía la locura? —Una almohada fue a dar justo al rostro de Naraku, quien por unos instantes se desbalanceó chocando contra el tocador tras él. Una vez que arrojó la almohada al otro extremo de la habitación (aunque le dieron ganas de arrojársela a Kagura), Naraku prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la cama, tomando los tobillos desnudos de su novia y jalándola hacía él.

—¿Más loca de lo que ya estás? —insistió con cierto aire malicioso y juguetón, pesado como siempre. Kagura respondió tratando de darle una patada en pleno rostro, cosa que Naraku logró evitar de un movimiento rápido.

—Sólo ve por el maldito helado —ordenó encaprichada. Luego se acercó a él, con una sonrisa cruel y un tono amenazante—. Porque si no lo haces, Naraku, _mi amor_, me volveré tan loca e histérica que terminaré volviéndote loco a ti. Y hablo muy en serio.

Sabía que ella no estaba jugando. Kagura era un jodido dolor de cabeza, y embarazada, peor. Y eso que apenas estaba comenzando aquello. ¡Sólo era el segundo mes! Realmente no sabía si podría soportar siete u ocho meses más así. La idea de desear, por voluntad propia, ser padre, tenía que ser cosa de locos o de plano de suicidas.

—"_Piensa en el asenso, Naraku. Serás rico. Sólo son unos pocos meses. Debes aguantar"_ —Se dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la cocina por el maldito helado de limón con el cual Kagura llevaba obsesionada los últimos dos días. Y era cierto, Kagura no mentía. El ginecólogo con el que habían ido esa mañana les había advertido que posiblemente su novia comenzaría a mostrar los típicos síntomas por esos días, aunque ya hace una semana que había comenzado con toda aquella locura. Si no era antojo de helado, eran nauseas, mal humor, o un cansancio irracional. Lo peor siempre era el primer trimestre, justo en el que estaban.

Naraku no sabía gran cosa sobre embarazos y desarrollos de fetos, y curiosamente, Kagura mucho menos, por el simple hecho de que jamás estuvo en los planes de ambos, pero realmente quería pensar que su novia no lo estaba jodiendo de a gratis. Sí, porque, aunque toda la situación lo tenía confundido y él no lograba adaptarse del todo, se estaba dando cuenta, justo cuando sacó el bote de helado de la nevera, de que comenzaba a acceder con bastante facilidad a las exigencias y locuras de su novia.

Al principio fue algo que lo pasó de largo, de lo cual no se dio cuenta. Mientras iba subiendo las escaleras con el bote y una cuchara, pensó que tal vez lo hacía con tanta facilidad porque ese bebé era importante para su futuro. Su futuro laboral, por supuesto. Ese niño debía nacer sano y, para su desgracia, era Kagura quien lo llevaba dentro de ella. Mientras él tenía que asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con su novia. Por mucho que le molestara, debía poner su parte, evitar en lo posible que la futura madre de su hijo se estresara o irritara. Lo peor que podía pasar es que tuviese un aborto espontaneo o algo por el estilo. Luego no quería verse en la patética situación de sabotear los condones, como si fuese una villana despechada de telenovela para hacer que Kagura engendrara a su hijo (y futuro boleto al éxito).

Iba a ser un trabajo difícil. Hasta él se consideraba un imbécil (como casi todos los hombres) en esa clase de cosas y situaciones.

—Aquí tienes —Naraku le extendió el bote de helado de mala gana. Kagura desvió la vista de la amorfa fotografía en blanco y negro que sostenía entre sus dedos y tomó el ansiado helado con una sonrisa casi lujuriosa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó luego, notando que Kagura había estado viendo la fotografía que el doctor les dio del primer ultrasonido. La joven se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca y respondió sin mucho interés.

—Trataba de encontrarle forma —Naraku tomó la fotografía en sus manos, volteándola un par de veces sin saber cuál era el derecho y el revés—. No la encontré. De hecho no veo nada, sólo un montón de manchas y rayas en blanco y negro. No entiendo cómo la gente se conmueve con estas cosas.

—Yo tampoco —la secundó, dejándola la imagen en el buró. Kagura siguió comiendo el helado, quejándose en un par de ocasiones de que "_estaba frío"._

Naraku, ignorando sus locuras atribuidas al embarazo, fue a su lado de la cama y se acostó, soltando un largo suspiro. Cuando Kagura se descuidó mientras disfrutaba de su helado, él aprovechó para tomar discretamente el control del televisor y cambiar de canal. Kagura no se percató de ello, sin embargo no podía concentrarse en la programación y sólo se dedicó a cambiar de canal como loco.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —murmuró ella luego de dar otro bocado—. Déjalo en un maldito canal. ¿Acaso estás nervioso?

Naraku farfulló por lo bajo y dejó olvidado el televisor para pasar a mirar a Kagura.

—No, estoy estresado. Por todo esto.

—Te recuerdo que tú dijiste que debíamos tenerlo —Le recordó con una mueca de desagrado—. Que porque tu asenso, el trabajo, las piscina de dinero…

—Sí, sí, Kagura. Ya no me lo recuerdes —Comenzaba realmente a arrepentirse de querer siempre aprovecharse de la situación e irse por el camino más fácil. Pensó que "formando una familia" con Kagura le llegaría ese asenso mucho más rápido que pasarse los siguientes diez años desperdiciando su vida y talento como cualquiera, pero… ¿realmente ese era el camino fácil? Apenas las cosas estaban empezando, Kagura ya se estaba volviendo loca, y aún faltaba mucho camino por recorrer… sin contar, que no sólo era el embarazo y el parto. Tendrían que hacerse cargo, aunque fuera en lo mínimo, de ese bebé, por lo menos hasta que tuviera unos veinte años y pudiera echarlo a patadas de la casa.

A Naraku se le cayó el puto mundo encima. Pensó que había cometido el peor error de su vida al convencer a Kagura de no darlo en adopción y tenerlo, incluso con todos los beneficios que eso le podía traer. Ella misma se lo había dicho: no se estaba tomando las cosas en serio. Veía a ese niño como un negocio, no como su hijo. Le dieron ganas de rogarle a Kagura que, por lo que más quisiera, que corrieran a la clínica abortiva y se deshicieran de él para siempre. Aún estaban a tiempo, el feto tenía el tamaño de una lenteja. No sentiría nada si es que eso asustaba a Kagura. Pero por otro lado estaba su asenso, un precio que debía pagar el ser padre por su mayor éxito laboral, ese que siempre deseó desde que comenzó a trabajar. ¿Pero realmente valía la pena? ¿Acaso el precio a pagar era la poca cordura que le quedaba?

—¿Estás emocionada por esto? —inquirió Naraku de pronto, dejando a Kagura con la cuchara dentro de la boca, mirándolo contrariada.

Durante las dos semanas anteriores él jamás le había preguntado cómo se sentía respecto al hecho de que se convertiría en madre, o si de alguna forma, dentro de todo, le gustaba la idea, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo respondía con relativa docilidad a sus exigencias y antojos, pero nada más. Si le parecía casi un milagro que la acompañase al primer ultrasonido, pero Kagura estaba cien por ciento segura de que sólo lo hacía, y lo haría las siguientes veces, sólo para comprobar que su pequeña mina de oro estuviera bien.

No podía decir mucho, ni hacerse la ofendida o recriminarle nada. Ella también quería esa jodida piscina de dinero.

Kagura se lo pensó un poco. Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada y se lo dijo a Naraku no sintió crecer en ella ningún indicio de emoción o felicidad, o algo parecido a un súbito sentimiento de instinto materno que, se supone, debería tener. Mucho menos luego del montón de imbecilidades que él le dijo. Sí, luego de que lo pensó un poco y habló con Yura, aunque fuera la peor consejera que jamás haya visto, pensó que no sería tan malo convertirse en madre, aunque Naraku fue un idiota. Quizá fue una idea fugaz de pensar que eso podría hacerla feliz o que era algo que debía pasar tarde o temprano, aunque se consideraba demasiado joven para ser madre. Sólo tenía veintidós años y aún estaba en la universidad. Pensó que sería suficiente mientras no terminara siendo, precisamente, como su propia madre.

Aunque su madre siempre le advirtió que no le convenía Naraku, y que era demasiado joven para irse a vivir con un hombre. Y últimamente pensaba que tenía razón. ¡Ella y sus malditas ganas de llevar la contra!

Por otro lado, debía admitir que dentro de sus contras, eso de estar embarazada tenía sus ventajas, y eso que aún no se le notaba. Traía a Naraku a puro latigazo con sus exigencias e histerias y él no podía hacerle nada. Después de todo, al que se supone que más le interesaba todo ese asunto, era a él. A ella debía cuidarla para que el embarazo llegara a buen término si quería ese asenso tomando la ventaja de que ahora tendría una familia, o algo parecido a ello.

—¿Emocionada por ser madre? —soltó Kagura con un ligero gesto de desagrado, mientras Naraku asentía.

Sólo de pensar en el enorme vientre que dentro de poco tendría, las molestias, las nauseas, y por supuesto, el inminente parto y ese dolor inhumano que se vería forzada a experimentar, se le iba toda emoción que pudiese nacer dentro de ella. Tener hijos era un calvario, no había mujer que pudiese negar eso.

Dejó el helado a un lado, desviando la vista unos segundos. Realmente era una pregunta difícil de responder, y no supo por qué le resultó así. Podía decir sin pena alguna frente a él que ella lo veía de igual forma, como un negocio a largo plazo que cuidaría bien. Ambos tenían cierta vena desalmada con la cual se complementaban y que podían aceptar frente al otro sin recriminaciones de ningún tipo o juicios moralistas. Por otro lado, una vocecilla interna le susurraba que no era del todo como ella creía, o como en todo caso lo viera él. Como pocas veces en su vida, en los cuales sus propias emociones estaban siempre a flor de piel y le eran tan fáciles de entender, no supo qué sentir.

—Bueno… yo…

Luego sí sintió algo. Su estomago revolverse y la arcada que nació de su garganta, haciéndola llevarse la mano a la boca, tapándola, y poniéndose pálida de pronto con un gesto de desahuciada.

No dijo más, y no es como si pudiera hacerlo. Kagura se levantó de golpe de la cama, tirando algunas almohadas en su camino, y corrió al baño a devolver todo el helado que recién había devorado más el ramen instantáneo que había comido dos horas antes. Naraku se quedó acostado en la cama con la vista sobre en la puerta cerrada del baño, mientras escuchaba a Kagura vomitar.

—¡No, no lo estoy! —respondió ella finalmente, desde el baño. Una última arcada la hizo vomitar por segunda vez, como si el ser dentro de ella la hubiese escuchado y se estuviese vengando.

* * *

A la novena semana Kagura y Naraku corrieron con el ginecólogo luego de que ella se diera cuenta de que, por alguna razón, había aumentado demasiado de peso para su gusto, sin contar las terribles nauseas que la asediaban a todas horas y el horroroso cansancio que sentía.

Naraku insistía con que exageraba, y si bien al principio Kagura exageró un poco sus síntomas con el fin de irritar a su novio y futuro padre de su bastardo, sentía que ahora el karma se lo estaba regresando multiplicado por querer pasarse de lista, aunque estaba más bien preocupada. No podía ser normal que, apenas entrando al tercer mes, ya aumentara el doble de peso que cualquier embarazada normal y que tuviera tantas nauseas y tantos antojos raros.

Despertaba a Naraku a media noche para que le pidiera, principalmente, comida china y helado, cuyos sabores cada vez eran más raros. Se había olvidado del helado de limón, ahora tenía gusto por el helado de pistache, y eso que el pistache nunca le había gustado. Se había olvidado también del gusto por el chocolate y ya hasta lo aborrecía, y había adquirido casi una adicción por el ramen cuando antes no era de sus comidas preferidas. También le había dado por comer cualquier sabor de helado acompañado de trozos de tomate. Hasta parecía que conforme pasaban los días sus gustos culinarios se volvían más estrafalarios y bizarros.

Kagura se encontraba tumbada sobre la camilla, con el aparato del ultrasonido sobre su vientre que apenas mostraba un insípido abultamiento. Naraku estaba parado a un lado, de brazos cruzados y gesto enfurruñado. Sólo faltaba recibir una mala noticia de que el crío venía mal o algo por el estilo. Si algo malo le pasaba, todos sus planes se le irían al carajo, sin contar que ya había avisado en su trabajo que Kagura estaba embarazada y ahora hasta lo trataban mejor y con más respeto.

El ginecólogo se encontraba pasando el aparato lubricado con la sustancia fría y azulada sobre Kagura, mirando atento la pantalla donde se mostraba la imagen del feto en crecimiento. Se quedó más tiempo del necesario mirando de cerca, desde distintos ángulos y con gesto pensativo, sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna.

—Oh… —murmuró apenas el ginecólogo, sin quitar la vista del monitor. Kagura y Naraku también lo miraron, pero no pudieron identificar gran cosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, alzando la cabeza hacia la pantalla.

—Puedo estar casi seguro por lo que indica la imagen, pero creo que… —Hizo una breve pausa y miró a los futuros padres—. Son mellizos.

—¿Mellizos? —exclamó Naraku, entre sorprendido, aterrorizado y algo furioso—. ¿Está completamente seguro? Sólo necesito uno…

—Sí, de hecho sí. La imagen es clara. Además, eso explicaría por qué el rápido aumento de peso y las fuertes nauseas, además del cansancio.

Ambos prefirieron no comentar nada al respecto. Para ellos la imagen que se mostraba en el monitor no eran más que manchas y rayas en dos colores neutros. Kagura pasó a ver a Naraku de manera acusadora y con su voz más dura le dijo:

—¿Lo ves? No estaba exagerando —Luego tomó algo de aire, mientras el rostro de Naraku se descomponía con la idea de dos críos así, nomas de golpe—. Por cierto, que tino tan jodido tienes.

* * *

**Bueno, supongo que la cosa se va al extremo. Dos niños de golpe, eso es de suicidas, creo yo. **

**En fin, la idea del reto es que deben ser tres niños. Obviamente por ahora sólo serán mellizos (a que adivinan quiénes serán el par de bastardos malditos), luego tocaré el tema del tercero, y claro, que la única razón por la cual Naraku quiere ser padre y ya le vio ventaja a esto, es por el asunto de su trabajo. Según tengo entendido en Japón se pone mucho énfasis en lo de formar una familia y todo eso, así que, bueno, ese es mi pretexto (y la piscina de dinero (?))**

**Lamento mucho que este capítulo no me haya quedado muy cómico. Es como que… la confusión inicial de un embarazo que nunca quiso nadie xD pero las cosas se pondrán mejores luego, sobre todo cuando nazcan los niños. Habrá mucho caos con ellos, se los puedo garantizar. **

**La verdad es que me siento culpable porque apenas empecé a escribir el cuarto capítulo y yo quería avanzar hasta tener por lo menos el sexto xD pero ya me andaba por actualizar, sobre todo porque se trata de un regalo y no me quiero sentir mal si tardo mucho en actualizar. **

**Por cierto, si alguien por ahí sabe de embarazos, es posible que note alguno que otro error. Está bien complicado eso de la gestación gemelar, qué cuándo se puede determinar si son mellizos o el sexo de los bebés, además de que todas las paginas que encuentro me sacan información diferente o.ó lo único que vi es que se puede saber si son dos fetos como a la novena semana o por ahí, pero en general trataré de no tocar mucho el tema del desarrollo xD me lo han enseñado miles de veces en la carrera y la verdad es que siempre se me olvida. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Sarcastic, espero el fic te siga gustando y muchas gracias por tu review n.n (y en cuanto pueda, responderé los comentarios). **

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
